Love me again
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: - Se que soy un poco frío y cerrado, hasta a veces demasiado callado, pero por favor, no me dejes fuera de tu cabeza. No quiero salir de tus pensamientos.- rió bajando la mirada-. Suena demasiado egoísta, pero quiero estar en tu mente a todas horas al igual que tu lo estas en la mía.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos-.Por favor...recuérdame.-


Love me again.

_**When will I see you again?**_

- Oh, Sasuke-san.- le sonrió, Sakura desde atrás del mostrador de su oficina. Era medico-pediatra-. ¿Que lo trae por aquí? ¿Tiene hijos? - pregunto sorprendida.

Sasuke rió triste.

- Espero tenerlos en algún futuro.- le sonrió a la mujer pelirosa, quien se quitaba su bata blanca para colgarla cercas de ahí-. Yo quería pasar a saludar y ver como va esa cabeza tuya.- rió. Pero no era una risa feliz, estaba todo menos feliz. Era un risa que esperaba aligerara el ambiente. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Se lo dije la semana pasada y la pasada y hace un mes.- se cruzo de brazos-. No recuerdo quien es usted, se que es amigo de Naruto, mi hermano y que prácticamente lo conozco de toda la vida, pero por razones que ni usted, ni yo sabemos, mis recuerdos sobre usted estan en blanco. Es lo que mas quisiera, recordar.- Sasuke miro su mirada distante, se sintió muy mal por hacerla sufrir así. Pero ella tenía que recordar, Sakura, era su todo, muy tarde se dio cuenta, pero Sakura...tenía que volver.

- Lo siento, Sakura.- se disculpo-.

_**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,**__**  
**__**No final kiss to seal any seams,**__**  
**__**I had no idea of the state we were in,**_

- Cuando recuerde algo, se lo haré saber.- dijo sonriéndole como hace dos meses atrás lo hacia. Cuando su vida era relativamente perfecta, cuando pensaba que Sakura siempre estaría ahí para él, cuando creía que Sakura, siempre lo iba a querer aunque el se comportara como un completo imbécil. Sakura le sonrió como ese día cuando ella desapareció. Sakura seguía aquí en físico, pero la Sakura que el quería se había ido, junto con los recuerdos de ese amor que le profesaba desde pequeños-. Es bastante raro hablar así contigo. ¿Sabes? Siento como si no estuviera bien.- rió un poco. Sasuke sintió un poco de esperanza, tal vez era su corazón hablando, su cabeza podría interponerse todo lo que quisiera, pero si Sakura lo amaba de verdad, su corazón hablaría por ella. ¿Verdad?-. Todos me dicen que aun no pueden creer que no recuerde a Sasuke Uchiha, como si fuera lo más fatal que pude haber hecho.- negó riendo-. Pero...si recuerdo a todos, ¿Por que a ti no? Estudie para pediatra, pero tengo conocimientos básicos sobre a lo que a medicina se refiere, si te olvide... ¿Es porque inconscientemente no quiero tenerte en mi vida? Es lo que me pregunto siempre por las noches. Entonces me convenzo que por algo pasan las cosas y no forzare a mi cabeza a indagar mas profundamente.- Sasuke se tenso. ¿Se estaba resignando? No, eso no puede ser. Sakura era la persona mas terca que conocía, aun cuando lo encontró con Karin en la cama, ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Solo le dijo que no eran novios ni nada para andar dándole explicaciones. Eso era verdad, pero Sasuke sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él desde que tenía uso de razón. ¡Vamos! Que hasta Konohamaru lo sabía.

- Entonces... ¿dejaras las cosas así?

Sakura asintió.

- Es lo mejor, Sasuke-san-. Dijo tranquilamente. Sasuke odiaba el "san", prefería mas el "kun" que le decía antes. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

- Sakura, por favor.- Sasuke Uchiha rogando. Cuando quieres algo, hay que luchar por ello. El quería a Sakura de vuelta, se sintió el peor de las personas cuando vio sus ojitos cristalinos mientras el yacía desnudo sobre el cuerpo de una sonriente Karin, Sakura le sonreía y se disculpo por haber entrado sin tocar. Cuando salio dispuesto a disculparse, aunque ni sabia porque, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Vio justamente como Sakura limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su suéter celeste, por estar haciendo esa acción no vio el maldito carro color negro que la impacto de lleno. El aire escapo de sus pulmones y se quedo estático ahí, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Sakura sobre la fría calle de Konoha. Ahí, fue cuando se sintió el mas ruin de los hombres, ahí fue cuando sintió de nuevo el vacío similar a cuando sus padres murieron, ahí fue cuando entendió el porque de su repentino arrepentimiento al haberse acostado con Karin. La quería-. Se que soy un poco frío y cerrado, hasta a veces demasiado callado, pero por favor, no me dejes fuera de tu cabeza. No quiero salir de tus pensamientos.- rió bajando la mirada-. Suena demasiado egoísta, pero quiero estar en tu mente a todas horas al igual que tu lo estas en la mía.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos-.

_**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,**__**  
**__**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**__**  
**_

_-_Por favor...recuérdame.- dijo casi con un nudo en la garganta. ¡Dios!, el nunca había sido bueno par expresar este tipo de cosas, pero lo haría por ella, si tenia que hacer que se enamorara nuevamente de él, lo haría. ¿Pero como? ¿Que era exactamente lo que Sakura vio en el? No solo una cara bonita, eso lo había comprobado cuando el idiota de Sasori la invito a salir, era hombre pero la voz de las mujeres diciendo lo sexy que era Sasori se escuchaba por toda la universidad. Pero Sakura lo rechazo porque estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

_**But don't you remember?**__**  
**__**Don't you remember?**__**  
**__**The reason you loved me before,**_

_-_Sasuke-san...- se de que esta hablando.- agarro su bolso de la camilla cercas de Sasuke y se lo colgó al hombro-. Si me disculpa, tengo que salir.- trato de esquivar a Sasuke pero el no la dejo-. ¿Podría dejarme pasar? - pregunto nerviosa. Sasuek sonrío de lado, con o sin recuerdos seguía afectando a Sakura.

- Solo respóndeme algo.- dijo acercándose a ella. Sakura retrocedió-. Dime, ¿Porque me amabas? - Sakura empezó a híper-ventilar-. Si me lo dices, podré hacer lo mismo para que vuelvas a amarme, si no recuerdas, hagamos que recuerdas la razón por la que me amabas...antes.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Miro a Sasuke a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que no la dejaban ser firme a su decisión de no esforzarse por recordarlo. La determinación la tenia ahí por las noches antes de dormir, pero al día siguiente cuando el se presentaba preguntando si lo recordaba o no. Su determinación se iba al carajo al ver su rostro deprimido. ¿Porque tanta insistencia en que lo recordara? ¿A caso eran…novios?

- ¿Éramos novios? - pregunto sonrojada.

Sasuke negó.

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**_

- No, Sakura, no éramos novios, porque yo soy demasiado estúpido para pedírtelo, soy demasiado estúpido como para notar lo hermosa que eres, soy demasiado estúpido que me di cuenta de cuanto te quiero pero ya era demasiado tarde.- acaricio su mejilla ahora pálida. Tal vez la estaba confundiendo más, pero no aguantaba mas era demasiado tiempo sin Sakura en su vida. Cuando estas demasiado tiempo con alguien, das por sentado que siempre estará ahí como el lo había hecho con Sakura, pero ahora, maldecía una y mil veces por ser tan estúpido.

- Me tengo que ir...Sasuke.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Sakura.- dijo acercándose a ella. Sus alientos se entremezclaron y Sakura jadeo-. ¿Piensas en mi?

Sakura negó.

- Sabes que no te recuerdo.

Sasuke negó con la frente pegada a la de Sakura.

- No, no tus recuerdos-. La miro a los ojos-. Tu, la Sakura de estos momentos, la que no se acuerda de lo patán que he sido con ella... ¿Ella piensa en mi? ¿O simplemente me bloqueas por completo de tu mente?. Quiero saberlo.- hablo con la voz ronca.

_**When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,**_

- Si.- dijo Sakura sonrojada-. Pienso en ti, no simplemente para tratar de recordarte, pienso en ti como hombre. Pienso en ti y no entiendo tu interés en que te recuerde. Pienso en ti todas las noches antes de dormir.

Sasuke sonrió. La primera sonrisa verdadera desde el incidente. Sakura pensaba en él, tal vez la falta de recuerdos era una señal para que esta vez hiciera las cosas bien para con la chica frente a él.

Sasuke no lo resistió y se lanzo a sus labios. Esos labios rosas que lo incitaban a morderlos. Agarro a la chica por la nuca para que no se moviera, pero no fue necesario, Sakura lo abrazo por la cintura. Sasuke coloco ambas manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura. Era un beso lento hasta algo tierno, saboreaban el momento.

_**But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,**_

- ¿Aun no recuerdas? ¿Lo que sentías por mi? - pregunto cerca de sus labios-. Por favor...recuérdame.

Sakura negó.

- No...No recuerdo nada.- Sasuke bufó frustrado.

- Sakura, como te dije antes soy serio, frío, también arrogante, egoísta, celoso y muy orgulloso.- Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Luego de besarla le dice todo eso? ¿Así era como se declaraban hoy en día? ¿Donde quedo el romanticismo?-. Pero por ti puede que deje los cubitos de hielo en casa para salir contigo abrazados a algún parque.- rió recordando las veces que Sakura lo había llamado así-. Lo arrogante querida, eso no creo que se quite, ¡pero vamos! Mírame soy un adonis.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Sakura le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y la sonrisa de Sasuke se amplio. Llevaba rato sin sentir los golpes de Sakura en su cuerpo, tal vez no tenga recuerdos de el en su cabeza, pero el se encargaría de inundarla nuevamente, con recuerdos buenos-. Egoísta y celoso creo que van de la mano, no dejare que nadie si quiera voltee a verte, soy demasiado egoísta y no dejare que cualquier imbécil voltee a ver a mi mujer.- dijo sonriendo de lado al ver el sonrojo de Sakura-. Puede que se den cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres con solo una platica de cinco minutos, y amor mío, no quiero arriesgarme. Así que te quedaras en casa y solo recibirás visitas aprobadas por mi.- dijo riendo. Sakura lo miro boquiabierta, ¿Era en serio?

- Sasu-ke.- dijo apenas encontrando su voz.

- Era broma.- dijo besando su frente-. A decir verdad, no te pierdes de mucho, nunca hago bromas, así que no sabrías si era en verdad o no.- rió-. Creo que una broma algo rara, pero bueno...- Sakura estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Que carajos estaba pasando?

_**Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hope that you find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,**_

- Me gustaría decirte que mañana vendré a verte, pero no será así.- Sakura sin saber porque se entristeció. Se estaba acostumbrando a las visitas de Sasuke al salir del trabajo-. Te conozco y se que estas confundida. Te daré espacio para que pienses en lo que te acabo de decir, para que acomodes las piezas del rompecabezas y cuando creas que me tienes una respuesta, regresa a mí.

Sakura lo miro. Estaba demasiado cerca, solo quería volver a besarlo.

- ¿Respuesta? - pregunto ceñuda-. ¿Y a que pregunta? - dijo.

- La razón por la que me amaras ahora.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado y separándose de ella.

Sakura negó riendo.

- Te falto el "demasiado" antes de decir arrogante, ehh.- dijo riendo.

Sasuke rió con ella y se encogió de hombros.

- Se lo que tengo, Sakura.- se acerco de nuevo a ella, pero esta vez la acorralo entre su cuerpo y una pared cercana-. Te ayudare un poco con esa respuesta.- y Sakura sintió como acariciaba su cintura por sobre su ropa. Su mirada negra quemaba, sentía miles de descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, ¿Era su mirada o las caricias proporcionadas? -. Por favor, ámame...una vez más.- Y Sakura sintió su corazón derretirse. Sasuke la abrazo mas contra su cuerpo y la beso, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Sakura, introdujo su lengua gracias al pequeño jadeo que soltó. Sakura estaba con los ojos como platos. Miraba los ojos de Sasuke cerrados, dejándose llevar por el beso y no le importo que tal vez nunca lo recordara, pero solo quería sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos...siempre. Correspondió. Paso las manos detrás del cuello de este, entrelazándolas. Sasuke sonrió en el beso.

_**Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more.**_

- Sasuke.- dijo susurrando cuando se separaron-. No te recuerdo.- dijo riendo.

- No importa.- dijo con la voz ronca-. Pero...

Sakura lo cayó con un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Pero te amare de nuevo...algún día.- dijo sonrojada-. Que no salgas de mis pensamientos es un buen avance. - Sasuke asintió riendo.

- Te quiero, Sakura.- Se sonrojaron...ambos. Era extraño, pero una calidez los invadió a ambos. Sasuke por su lado por fin pudo decir esas dos pequeñas palabras, pero a la vez tan gigantescas. Sakura sentía como si algo anhelado por fin lo tuviera entre sus manos. Como cuando esperas ansiosa tu nieve en un día de verano, haciendo una interminable fila por ese preciado postre dulce y refrescante. Bueno, el sentimiento era mucho mejor que eso.

- Mañana pasa por mí a esta hora.- dijo separándose ella de él-. Tendremos una cita, para empezar a quererte, tengo que conocerte.- dijo mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Mañana a esta misma hora, Sa-ku-ra...- dijo sonriendo de lado. Se miraba muy sexy.

Y Sakura sonrió mientras salía del consultorio. Sasuke Uchiha ocupaba sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Tal vez las cosas no funcionen entre ellos, o tal vez si. Quien sabe...pero ella, en algún momento de su vida cuando este sentada en una silla mecedora con sus cabellos rosas, lo mas seguro que para ese entonces sean blancos, viendo a sus nietos correr por el extenso patio de su jardín o encerrada en su departamento sin nietos ni nada, solo ella con unos cuarenta gatos...da igual el escenario, el punto es que ella recordara, tal vez no los momentos compartidos con Sasuke por 25 años, porque tal vez nunca recuerde eso...pero ella recordara, los momentos vividos hace unos minutos en su consultorio como el momento mas raro de su vida, el momento más incomodo pero sobre todo el mejor momento de su vida, porque estaba Sasuke en él. Esperaba poder acumular muchos más bellos recuerdos junto a él.

_**When will I see you again?**_

* * *

.

.

.

Ola k ase, subiendo un Oneshot o k ase? AJAJAJAJ, Lo siento, es que acabo de ver una imagen de la Llama Ola k ase, y no lo pude evitar ._.! HAHAH,

No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda 88! HAHAHA,

Lo se, ando muy atrasada con los demás fics, pero este me llego solito ayer por la noche cuando estaba apunto de dormir u.u! HAHAAH, Asi que me levante y agarre una libreta y con la luz de mi celular me ayudaba para escribir porque no podía prender el foco u.u! AJAJAJ en fin xD, lo termine como a la 1 de la mañana, y ahorita lo acabo de pasar a la pc :E! HAHAHA!,

Bueno, en fin :D! espero les guste :D

la cancion es mas que obvio que es Don't you rememeber de Adele :D


End file.
